The More the Merrier
by Radioactive88
Summary: The lone traveler, the last of the Time Lords...maybe not. Maybe the Doctor has two teenage daughters traveling right along with him, the only children he has left who survived the terrible Time War. Elodie and Luna share the same fierce love of adventure as their father, along with some mischief. How will these two young Time Ladies fare on the Doctor's adventures? Ninth Doctor.
1. Rose: Part 1

**A/N: Whazzup, peeps? We have a Torchwood story, so it's no secret that we would eventually gravitate to the beloved Doctor Who. Here's a few fun facts. I, Goldie, was the one who introduced Sharpie to Doctor Who and Torchwood. She started with the Ninth Doctor (who is** ** _her_** **Doctor) and I started with the Eleventh Doctor (who is** ** _my_** **Doctor). But don't get us wrong, we** ** _loooooooove_** **our Ten. We're still getting used to Twelve. It is also no secret that we like doing stories with OC daughters/sisters, and that's what this story's about. The Doctor's daughters. This particular story is gonna span their involvement with the Ninth Doctor's season, and we'll see what happens from there.**

 **A little info: these girls are young Time Lord teenagers and look like thirteen-year-old humans. They were born in the thick of the Last Great Time War, and lost their mother and half-siblings to the terrible war. They've only known two incarnations of their father so far, Nine and the one they aren't allowed to speak of . . . the War Doctor. The War Doctor managed to find a way to save them using his TARDIS, but it is still incredibly raw for the three of them and they're still grieving for their planet, and it's especially hard for the girls considering their father was the one to end it all.**

 **Anyway, we really hope you enjoy this, and if you have any questions, feel free to PM us :). This chapter is the first part of the episode "Rose." In this story, the episodes will be split into several parts. Please read, review, and enjoy! Thanks so much! :)**

 **P.S. My writing nickname "Goldie" is short for Goldilocks because I am a curly-haired blonde, and "Sharpie" is a ginger, so we like to call each other Rose and Amy sometimes XD, our two favorite companions.**

 **Chapter 1: Rose - Part 1**

 **Elodie's Perspective**

"Checkmate!" I watched in horror as my king was trapped in its lonely little corner, surrounded by its ruthless enemies of a cold-hearted bishop and a rather nasty shrew of a queen. Yeah, I tended to give the chess pieces personalities. Sue me.

My sister, Luna, jumped around gleefully- I honestly didn't know why she was so happy, we were equals in the game of chess and either deadlocked every game or won every other game. I won last game, and I might have rubbed it in her face a tiny little bit, but her victory dance was irritating.

"Your king never stood a chance and your queen was decapitated more quickly than Henry VIII's fifth wife!" She sounded far too cheerful saying that.

I raised an eyebrow at her. "Distasteful at best."

She had the decency to at least look a little ashamed of her insensitive joke but brushed it off rather quickly. "Oi, I'm in my room playing chess with my twin sister, I don't have to be politically correct."

I grinned and bounced up and down on her bed, enjoying the feel of the soft, cushion-y springs. "If Dad had been here then he would have slapped you upside the head, and rightfully so."

She grimaced and swung a playful punch in my general direction. I easily dodged. "Well, he's out playing with the TARDIS controls. I hope that's all he's doing. He has an unsettling affection for her. . . ." Just then, a spark of electricity shot out from the wall and zapped my sister, forcing a shriek out of her. "Jeez, rebuked by the TARDIS!"

I was caught in an uncontrollable giggling fit and she smacked me on the shoulder just as our door flung was open, crashing against the wall. "Oi there, no hitting. And guess what, guess what?"

I couldn't help but smile along with my grinning father standing in the doorway. He really did have an infectious smile- well, at least this incarnation did. "I have a feeling you're just about to tell us," I told him and Luna snickered.

Our dad walked on in without any invitation- as he so often did- and sat down next to us on the bed. He sat down for only a moment before shooting up and pacing excitedly. He looked about ready to burst any second now. "Autons, girls, autons!"

Luna and I shared an amused glance. "Um, all right," I replied. "What about them then?"

He huffed out an exasperated sigh that we hadn't just figured the whole situation out already. It's not like we could read his mind- well, we _could_ , but he always blocked us out like we always blocked him out. Sometimes he was strong enough to break our mental barriers which was always annoying, though. And rather rude.

"Plastic dummies terrorizing Earth, 2005, London. They're being controlled by a main control source, the Nestene Consciousness, but we need to find out where it is. So, come on then, chop chop- oh, nice checkmate by the way." With that, he flurried out of the room and left us to ready ourselves.

I hurried over to my room and picked out my designated "adventure" outfit. The fifties of Earth were my favorite fashion era, polka dot dresses were the bomb. Today I chose my red dress that fell a few inches above my knees with white polka dots, and my white Converse. My two braids rested perfectly on each shoulder and my sleek white headband allowed each braid to remain out of my face. I was ready to go when my sister came out of her closet.

My sister was wearing one of her favorite outfits as well. She had one of her classic miniskirts on that my dad absolutely despised, this one made of black leather. It wasn't too tight or anything, but it _was_ rather short and I knew my dad would flip a switch when he saw- like usual. It was absolutely hilarious to me.

Anyway, her long, red curls were tied back into a high ponytail with her fringe of bangs neatly brushed over her forehead. That was one thing I found funny about the two of us; not only were we both gingers, but our hair was the color of _fire_. Considering my dad occasionally moaned and complained about never having red hair in any of his regenerations, I thought it ironic and very funny that we had the reddest hair practically imaginable. Our mother had red hair.

She threw on her favorite bright red leather jacket over a pale gray tank top, and rapidly yanked on her _leather_ knee-high boots with three inch heels. She so _passionately_ adored leather.

They were so blatantly impractical for what we did, but I knew she just loved getting a rise out of our dad. To be honest, it was rather entertaining. She actually was pretty skilled at running with them, she rarely tripped and she quite liked the clicking noises of the heels.

"Dad's gonna freak the freak out," I giggled, shoving her lightly in an attempt to unbalance her. She only grinned mischievously.

"Hurry up, you two!" my father shouted from the main room and Luna led the way. The very _second_ my dad's eyes fell upon her clothes, he had some choice words to say.

He marched on over to her and used his greater height to his advantage and loomed over her. I only knew two of my dad's incarnations (we weren't to talk about the the last one) but this one seemed more physically intimidating. For me, at least. Luna didn't seem to mind one bit. "You're going to turn around and walk right back to your room, and change. Right now."

To be honest, the outfit was a tad old for her. We were considered young Time Lord teenagers, and took on the appearance of a human around the age of thirteen. But Luna had always been a bit big for her britches.

She stuck out her bottom lip in a puppy-dog pout. "But _Dad_ -"

"Go." He pointed in that direction and fixed her with a stern look but she didn't move an inch.

"No, you're not being _fair_."

" _Go!_ "

I decided to cut in and save her helpless ass. "Dad, you do realize the Earth is in danger and we should really be on our way, right?"

He glared down at the two of us but I could see him caving, though he didn't look awfully happy about it. "Fine, let's go, then. But the second you step back into this TARDIS, you're going to change."

Luna smirked up at him with her best 'Like hell I will' expression then brushed past him toward the front doors. "Whatever."

Dad had to take a minute to grind his teeth together and take a few deep breaths before following her. I could hardly suppress my laughter as I joined them outside.

She rocked back on her heels and clicked them against the ground just for the sake of annoying Dad, but he ignored her. Right away, he began tracking the Autons so there was a comfortable silence between the three of us as we trekked along.

I pleasantly took in the city life around me; the hustle and bustle of the people and buildings that reached the sky always reminded me a little of Gallifrey. A stab of grief followed, so I tried to keep my mind off that.

The fall of our beloved Gallifrey really was not that long ago- it was quite recent, in fact. This incarnation of my dad was new and fresh, he was still trying it out. He hadn't even had the time to look in a mirror yet. Sure, we had gone on several great adventures so far with him, but the Last Great Time War really only just ended for us. That's why it was so painful to think about because it reminded me of how much we lost. I hardly had time to grieve yet.

Something nudged me in the side and I glanced up to see Luna looking at me, concerned. We had this special twin connection and I was positive she knew exactly what I was thinking about. "You okay?" she asked, too softly for Dad to hear.

I said hoarsely, "No, not really."

Her normally so bright green eyes clouded over. "Me neither."

Before I could say anything else, Dad yelped, "I've found the Autons, they're in the department store! Follow me! I've tracked the control device to the roof." He took up a fast run and, sharing a meaningful look, we hurried after him.

He led us to this ordinary mall, explaining to us that the Autons were taking the forms of plastic mannequins. "They're everywhere," I murmured under my breath.

Though it was clearly only for authorized personnel, Dad had a strong sense of entitlement so we forced our way down into the basement when something caught our eye.

A hand. There was a hand sticking out of a doorway, unmoving. Dad walked over to it, peering inside the room, only for his features to shadow over with sadness. "I'm sorry," he whispered. Luna and I glanced in only to see a very dead man, who looked to be the maintenance man. "I'm sorry," we said together.

Loud shouts of confusion rang through the air and we took a moment to pinpoint the source of them before springing into action. It was a woman yelling in fear. Presumably, she just now noticed the Autons.

We raced down the hall to the door at the end. Dad threw open the door and I took in the sight before us. The Autons were raising their hands, about to strike a cowering blonde girl. Dad reached forward and grabbed her hand, and in unison, the three of us urged, "Run!"

Dad pushed us in front of them so we took the lead, and we pumped our legs forward so we were a few strides ahead of them. I kept glancing over my shoulder to see the Autons gaining on us- damn, they were surprisingly fast for being made of plastic. Their clothes were stylish, too. I was half-tempted to turn around and steal one of their shirts, but I decided it wasn't the best option.

Even though the situation put us both in peril, Luna and I couldn't help but grin as we raced along the hallway. My hearts were racing and my breath coming in short gasps, but my twin and I absolutely _loved_ adventure. Living on the edge of danger made life _worthwhile_ for us.

An elevator appeared in our lines of sight and we leaped into it, Dad and the blonde girl only a second or two behind. I slammed onto one of the buttons and the doors began to close. The Autons were close, so close, and I welcomed the buzz of fear as one of them struggled to break into the elevator.

Dad yanked at its arm, but it wouldn't budge, so Luna aided him by violently ripping it out of its socket. He cast her a grateful look and she beamed at her success.

The blonde girl, her eyes stretched almost as wide as they could go, managed to choke out, "Y-you ripped its arm off!"

"Yup," Luna and Dad said happily. Luna tossed it over to the blonde girl just for the sake of giving her a jump scare. I poked my sister in the side scoldingly but she was as shameless as ever. "Plastic," Dad added as a side thought.

The blonde attempted to find the right words. "Very clever, nice trick." Luna and I looked at each other, confused. Trick, what was this girl talking about? "Who were they then, students? Was this a student thing or what?"

I fought the urge to slap my forehead and Luna scoffed, "Students? Why would you think they're _students_? Did those look like students to you?"

"I-I don't know," she stammered.

"You said it," I pointed out, shrugging. "Why would you think they're students?" I was honestly curious to know how she stumbled onto such a daft conclusion.

Summoning up her courage, she replied, "Well, 'cause to get that many people dressed up and being silly, they've got to be students."

"Whatever you say, Blondie," Luna muttered and Dad grabbed her by the shoulder in warning. She wisely fell silent.

"That makes sense, well done," Dad praised the blonde and he was honestly being genuine. I covered a snicker with my hand.

She took that as a compliment, which I suppose it was meant to be. "Thanks." Luna rolled her eyes to the ceiling and Dad squeezed her shoulder even tighter. She winced.

"They're not students," I informed the blonde smugly, but she didn't seem too bothered by her mistake.

"Well, whoever they are, when Wilson finds them, he's going to call the police," she said confidently. _Who the hell is Wilson_? I thought and then it dawned on me. The dead man from earlier. . . .

"Who's Wilson?" my dad asked curiously, turning around to face her.

"Chief Electrician."

His expression turned somber. "Wilson's dead." The doors slid open and he walked out. I looked at the blonde sympathetically as her face fell with the knowledge of his death.

"I'm sorry," I told her but she already stormed past me to spew some protests.

"That's not funny, it's sick!" she cried, but Dad just moved her aside, saying,

"Hold on, mind your eyes!" as he used his sonic screwdriver on a fuse box. We glanced away from it as it spewed bright sparks.

"This isn't a joke, Blondie. Death isn't funny, but this is true," Luna said to her, but the blonde refused to wrap her mind around it.

"I've had enough of this now!" the blonde continued to rant. "Who're you lot? Who's the lot down there?!" As the three of us ignored her, she stressed, "I _said_ , who are they?!"

"They're made of plastic, creatures of living plastic," Luna explained as we hastened along, slipping through the clear plastic sheets hanging periodically down the hallway.

"They're being controlled by a relay device on the roof," I furthered and the Doctor finished it off by saying,

"And that would be a great big problem if it weren't for this!" He waved around a bomb that I totally did not know he was carrying with him. Huh. I really had to sharpen my observation skills.

Though Luna also had no idea, she carried on as if she did by exclaiming, "So, we're gonna blow this joint up! Boom!"

"Boom!" I repeated, smiling wildly. The blonde only looked on, panicked.

"Yes, boom," Dad said, pushing the girl none too gently out the door. "Now, we very well may die in the process," I sure hoped _not_ , "but don't you worry! You go on home, go on, have your beans and toast." And he dared _wonder_ where Luna and I got our sass from. . . .

He concluded, "Don't tell anyone about this or you'll get them killed." With that note, Luna and I waved cheerily at her before ducking inside. Dad shut the door after us, then seemed to change his mind because he opened it up again. "Oh, I'm the Doctor by the way, and these are my daughters, Elodie and Luna. What's your name?"

"R-Rose," she stuttered out.

"Nice to meet you, Rose," he said courteously, then held up the bomb for display.

The three of us exclaimed in perfect synchrony, "Run for your life!" then slammed the door shut once more. Man, the look on her face was _priceless_.

Now came the _really_ fun part. Dad said as we started running again, "Right, got to plant the bomb, then get out of here in under two minutes, got that? Then . . ."

"BOOM!" Luna and I shouted together. He nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, _boom_!" We had to take a long route, carefully avoiding all the inconvenient Autons, until we finally found the perfect place to place the bomb. This would blow the department store to smithereens.

"RUN!" Dad yelled as he activated it, grabbing each of our hands and dragging us along. He was so overprotective. Well, at the moment a bomb was about to go off so I couldn't very well blame him, but he was still overprotective the rest of the time as well.

We _just_ made it out of the department building as it exploded into a orange ball of fire and destruction. "Mission accomplished!" I cheered as we returned to the TARDIS, closing the doors behind us. "We're good, aren't we?"

"Yes, we are," Dad and Luna said together. We all knew each other so well that we consistently spoke at the same time. It unnerved others, but it was a habit we couldn't break. Sometimes we actually just did it for the _sake_ of annoying people.

"But it isn't over yet," Dad said on a more serious note. "We still have to find the Nestene Consciousness that's controlling the Autons. I've got to trace it down."

He fiddled with the controls for a bit, Luna cleverly keeping out of his sight so he wouldn't remember to make her change. I climbed up onto the railing and swung my legs, bored. I really hoped he would find it soon. The interim between adventures was something my sister and I could never stand. We just wanted to jump right into the _next_ adventure the second we finished the one before.

"I've got something!" he suddenly proclaimed and Luna and I leaned over his shoulder to take a look at it. He began pulling at knobs, pressing buttons, and the TARDIS shook as we shifted through time and space.

"When are we?" Luna asked, skipping over to the door to take a peek outside. She frowned at what she saw. "It still looks like London, 2005, so not much further, I presume."

"It's the next day," Dad clarified and we all made our ways outside. Dad began tracking the source he found with his sonic screwdriver.

I forgot to mention this, but we actually have our own sonic screwdrivers. We would have preferred sonic blasters or something cooler and more powerful, but Dad wouldn't allow them. Dad so very kindly made us our own sonic screwdrivers, but we hadn't bothered to use them thus far because Dad's was enough for now. When we needed to use ours, we would.

"It's close," Dad murmured as we stood in front of several apartment buildings. "Very close." He took the metal stairs up two at a time, the two of us hot on his tail. Luna's heels clicked obnoxiously against the metal and Dad chided, "You've got to stop wearing those! The second we get back to the TARDIS . . ."

She scowled at his leather-clad back and bit back, "Yeah, yeah, I've heard this song and dance before."

"Then why don't you _listen_?"

"Now's not the time, people," I said tersely as we reached our designated floor. "You can argue to your hearts' desires once we get back to the TARDIS."

"Yes, ma'am," Luna teased as we speed-walked to a particular flat. Dad knelt down in front of the door's flap and poked at it and we crouched down next to him, waiting in suspense for something to happen. It wasn't quite what I expected. . . .

Surprising the hell out of me, the door opened up and Luna and I fell over backwards. _Ouch_ , I thought, painfully getting to my feet. The person who stood in the doorway was none other than _Rose_.


	2. Rose: Part 2

**A/N: Heeeeeyyyyy . . . we're so sorry! Arghhhhh, this is such a late update for us and we hate doing that. Our only excuses involve writers' block, heavy schoolwork, and overload with our other stories but we're really trying to get back on track. Thanks soooo much to all who have read, followed, and favorited this story! You guys are the best! This is the second part of the episode "Rose," and we really hope you'll enjoy it! Please read, review, and enjoy! Thanks so much! :)**

 **P.S. Hope you had great holidays and Happy New Year! :D**

 **Rose - Part 2**

Dumbfounded, Luna said disbelievingly, "Blondie, are you stalking us?"

Her big hazel eyes narrowed and she crossed her arms. "I _live_ here."

Dad said, his brow creased, "Well, whatcha do that for?" and I giggled. Really, he could only blame himself for our so-called sassiness.

Rose gawked at us, outraged. "'Cause I do . . . and you blew up my job!"

"Would you have prefered getting mauled by the Autons?" I asked sweetly and Rose just blinked at me. I was beginning to seriously question her intelligence.

"What are you all doing here?" she demanded. Wow, what a way to evade a question.

"Tracking the plastic," Dad said as if that should have been obvious. "I must have got the wrong signal. You aren't plastic, are you?" He knocked on her head and she batted away at his arm. "Nope."

Luna positioned herself to make an exit; she was bored. "All right, this has been just lovely, but we really have better things to do. Can we go now?" She wasn't one to beat around the bush.

"No!" Rose suddenly protested. "You three, in here! You have a lot of explaining to do." She grabbed my sister and by the scruffs of our necks and none too gently pushed us into her home, then dragged Dad in.

"Rude!" I complained as she paraded us through the hall.

Rose shouted to somebody that we couldn't see, "It's about last night, he's part of the inquiry, give us ten minutes!" She glanced at us for a second then added, "He brought his daughters along to observe for a . . . school project."

'School project?!' I mouthed over to Luna and she just shrugged.

"If I had to pick somebody to do research on, I wouldn't pick you," Luna muttered under her breath.

We grudgingly followed her down the hall where we stopped in the doorway of an older, but also blonde woman in a fluffy pink bathrobe. I wrinkled my nose at the way she was looking at my dad; she was totally coming onto him.

"She deserves compensation!" the woman cried.

"Oh, we're talking _millions_ ," Dad said cheerfully with a goofy grin on his face. I rolled my eyes. He always pushed the limit of what could be reasonably believed, but the blonde woman seemed to buy it. Luna snorted.

"There's a strange man in my bedroom," the woman said coyly, adjusting her bathrobe provocatively. Luna and I shared a look of disgust and traitorously left Dad alone with her.

As we reached the main room, after Dad innocently answered her with a 'yes', we heard the woman say seductively, "Anything could happen."

We waited on baited breath for his response and huge smirks spread across our faces as he firmly said, "No." Still chuckling, we joined Rose in the kitchen without invitation.

"Whatcha making?" Luna asked curiously. It smelled good.

"Coffee," Rose replied pleasantly. "Want any?"

Luna shrugged, but asked for some anyway. She had never had any but she was a curious soul. It wasn't like she would turn it down.

Rose flicked her hazel eyes over to me. "How about you? Would you like anything to drink?"

"I'm good, thanks," I said, my eyes wandering over to Dad, who just entered the living room.

"Don't mind the mess," Rose called over to him. "I'm making coffee. Want some?"

"Might as well, thanks, just milk!" He impolitely began shifting through the contents resting on their coffee table. Rose began blabbering on about something, but I put most of my effort into tuning her out. She was talking about the police or Wilson or both, but Luna and I had picked up a stack of cards from the table as Dad thumbed through a magazine, the both of us performing fancy card tricks just to show off.

Dad picked up a worn novel and skimmed through it. "Sad ending." Yeah, Time Lords can read _really_ fast if they want to.

I snatched the book away from him and read it through. "I suppose so. Unexpected, it was a good twist."

Luna took the book out of my grasp and read it through herself. "Bit dull, don't you think? I've read better." She was so difficult to please.

Rose was still chatting but I hardly made out a word, I was so uninvested. Dad lifted up an envelope and said thoughtfully, "Rose Tyler." He then tossed it to the side carelessly.

There was a small mirror hanging from the wall and Dad caught a glimpse of himself. He hadn't been this incarnation for _too_ long, but it was still baffling how this was the first time he had bothered to look into a mirror. "Not bad, could have been worse," he said, a little pleased. Then he frowned. "But look at the ears!"

Luna and I broke into a bout of giggling. She managed to say through her laughter, "I didn't want to tell ya!"

He half-heartedly glared at the two of us. "It's really not that bad," I comforted him, but he could tell I was lying.

Trying to prove himself now, he picked up the deck of cards Luna had dropped earlier and attempted to complete a few tricks himself. It didn't go well. The cards flew all over the place and we snickered at him.

Rose, who was _still talking_ , had placed one of the mugs on the counter so Luna took a sip of it. Her expression was priceless. "Hot, hot, bitter, strong, _hot_." Now it was Dad's turn to laugh at her.

A strange scratching sound came from the door and the three of us, without a moment's thought, raced after it. "What's that, then?" I demanded.

"I dunno, does she have a cat?" Luna wondered out loud.

"Do you have a cat?" Dad yelled over to Rose.

"No, but we did have a cat, years back. Now we just get strays, they come off the estate." I had this nagging feeling that it was _not_ a cat.

Out of nowhere, the plastic arm Luna had given Rose burst out and latched onto Dad's face, sending him sprawling backwards. I left off a shriek of surprise and Luna gasped, trying to yank it off him. _It wouldn't come off!_

"Oh jeez!" Luna yelped as he stumbled into the living room, his face flushing an angry red as the arm refused to budge. Rose moseyed it on in, mugs in hand, utterly oblivious toward the scene before her.

Rolling her eyes slightly at the struggling Doctor, she said, "I told Mickey to chuck that out." She turned to us and asked, "Does he do this a lot? Play around, I mean?"

Was she serious? Was she freaking serious? Luna stared at her like she was sprouting a second head and said bluntly, "Did your mother drop you on your head when you were a baby? _Repeatedly?!_ "

We didn't give her ample time to respond, because Dad was still busy being strangled.

"Wait, you still didn't tell me your name," she addressed Dad. "Doctor _who_?"

"A little busy right now," I grunted. The two of us pulled out our sonic screwdrivers, switched them to the right setting, and aimed at the hand. My sonic screwdriver glowed a light, vibrant purple and hers glowed a bright canary yellow.

The plastic arm finally lost its grip on his face, but it hopped right from him to Rose's face, slamming her against the wall. Guess we didn't exactly _turn off_ the plastic, but we did enough, in my opinion. Luna rolled her eyes and scorned, "So dramatic."

Dad busied himself with trying to pry it off but Luna and I didn't have much incentive to help her out, so we just sat on the couch and leaned back, watching the show.

"I bet you twenty human dollars she will blame him for that attacking her," Luna laughed, still just sitting back and watching.

"In what way does human money appeal to me? All it is is bacteria-infested paper, but why not? I'll take your bet." I reached over and shook her hand to lock our bet, just as the two knocked over a lamp.

The pair of them then somehow managed to crash into the coffee table, essentially destroying it. Luna and I began to obnoxiously clap. "A for effort," I called over to them.

Dad finally managed to find the right setting on his sonic screwdriver and shut down the plastic for good, throwing the arm over to Luna to hold. She held it up like it was a brand new present. "Gee, Dad, you shouldn't have!"

Rose lay gasping on the floor as Dad said cheerily, "See? Harmless!"

She reached forward to grab the arm from Luna and smacked him on the arm with it. "Do ya _think?!_ "

"I win, I win!" came from an exuberant Luna. My mouth fell open and I crossed my arms, indignant.

"You do _not!_ She didn't blame him . . . actively!"

"Yes, she _did!_ " she argued, pushing me good-naturedly. "That was it! Right there! I won, now pay up!"

A thought occurred to me. "I don't have any human money!"

"Excuses, excuses."

I opened my mouth to protest when Dad pulled us both up by our wrists. "Right then, girls, we really ought to be going." I concurred because this was getting a little boring.

"About time," Luna said in response as we hurried into the hallway and out the door. Rose was too shocked to follow them and they used that to their advantage, practically running to the stairs of the apartment.

A shrill shriek of, "Oi, you three!" nearly stopped us in our tracks, but we kept moving. "Where do you think you're swanning off too? You can't just do that!"

"Swans are pretty birds, when did that start becoming a verb?" Luna asked me quietly, thoughtfully. I smiled even though I didn't know the answer.

"I dunno, who knows? Maybe she just made it up. She's a bit off, don'tcha think?" She nodded in agreement.

Dad ignored our little side conversation and called back to her, "Of course we can go swanning off!" He lowered his voice to speak to us, "Yes, girls, that's a verb and she didn't make it up." I pouted as my theory was debunked. He raised his voice for Rose again, "Here we are, swanning off, see ya!"

"Hasta la vista, baby!" Luna shouted and I smirked at her, amused.

"You watch too many Earth movies. You and your pop culture."

Rose managed to catch up with us, exclaiming, "But the arm! The plastic arm- it tried to kill me!"

"It tried to kill him, too," Luna said, jerking a thumb over at Dad, "but that didn't seem to bother you all that much."

"Yeah," Dad agreed, feigning a frown. "I'm legitimately offended."

Rose really did not seem to appreciate our loveable antics. _Strange_. "You three weirdos can't just leave without telling me what's going on! That's not fair!"

We were halfway down the stairs by now. "However clich é it may sound, life's not fair!" I informed her somberly and she snuck me a quick glare.

"You have to tell me what's going on!"

"No, we don't," Dad said calmly, utterly shameless. Luna nodded happily- she always liked it when he was as blunt as she was.

"Even if we did, there's no possible way that you'd believe us," I pointed out with what I thought was a very valid jab. "I mean, you didn't believe it when the arm was strangling our dad, how could you understand this?"

"Elodie, don't be pompous," Dad took the time to chide. My cheeks burned red and I avoided all eye contact. It was true, though; humans weren't intelligent enough to completely understand this on a deep level.

"All right then, if you think I won't understand . . . I-I'll go to the police! I'll tell everyone. You said that if I start talking then I'll get people killed, so it's _your_ choice! Tell me what the hell is going on, or I'll start talking." The way she stood, so bravely . . . Respect flared up inside of me- however ridiculous her notions were, she still had a enough of a backbone to stand up to us.

That respect didn't stop Luna and I from majorly cracking up to the point where we couldn't breathe. What could I say? Dumb apes made me laugh. "Y-you looked s-so serious," Luna had to pause to catch her breath, "saying that!"

Even Dad was smirking something fierce. "Is that supposed to sound tough?"

Rose was a little daunted by our over-the-top reactions, but she still managed to grind out a, "Sort of."

I had to lean against Luna for support as my oxygen levels depleted. "Ahahahaha!" I cackled.

"It doesn't work like that, Blondie! That was cute, though, downright adorable!" Luna cooed and I playfully elbowed her in the ribs.

"Don't be mean," I giggled into her ear and she shot me a 'Coming from you?' look. That was fair.

Rose played the last card in her hypothetical deck. "At least tell me this . . . _who are you?!_ "

Dad was puzzled, and rightfully so. We already told her, why didn't she listen? "I told you, I'm the Doctor, and these are my daughters: Luna and Elodie." We each gave her a little wave over our respective names.

"Yeah, you said that bit." So, she did listen. Then what was her problem? "But Doctor _what?_ "

Luna and I grinned these enormous smiles- we loooved when people asked that, it was hilarious. Hers was a little unique from the normal "Doctor who?!" but close enough. It was right up there with the whole "It's bigger on the inside!"

"Just the Doctor!"

"The Doctor?"

"Hello," he said with a pleasant wave. _Oh, Dad. Smug as ever._ Rose evidently picked up on this fact as well.

She threw his earlier statement back in his face by retorting, "Is that supposed to sound impressive?"

He didn't even have to think a single second about that. "Sort of, yeah." _Oh Rose_ , I thought, _if only you knew him. Of course it's supposed to sound impressive. That's his shtick._

"But who are you three, really? Are you the police?" Did we look like the police to her? Jeez, and she hadn't even seen our lovely police phone box yet.

"No, we're just travelers, passing through. We're . . . we're a long way from home." Each word was a like a stab to my heart, however true they were. Except the last bit. There was no home for us to return to.

I felt Luna tense up next to me so I fumbled around for her hand without looking at her, clutching it tightly within my own. Dad lay a hand on each of our shoulders for comfort; he knew full well what we were thinking.

Rose didn't notice our moment of grief- and if she did, she didn't comment. "But what have I done? Why does the plastic keep coming after me?"

 _Self-centered, much?_ "Why would they be after you? There's literally no reason at all! You are so not in their orbit, you're like the Andromeda Galaxy compared to the Milky Way!" I complained and Dad tossed me a warning look. _Aw, man, he usually only looks at Luna like that!_

Rose placed her hands on her fists and shifted her weight, poking the inside of her cheek with her tongue. She was obviously debating whether or not to let me have it. "Well, that's all well and fine, but it tried to kill me!"

"Oh, _please_ , it was after us, not you! In that shop, we were there first, before you! You blundered on in, almost ruined the whole thing! The universe doesn't revolve around _you_ ," I informed her. Dad and Luna nodded along as I spoke.

"And this morning, we were tracking it down and it was tracking us down!" Dad added. "You were just in the wrong place at the wrong time, both yesterday and today."

"Exactly!" Luna exclaimed with passion. "The only reason you're part of this equation, hell, even _alive_ is because of us! If it weren't for us, you would have carried on with your little life, you would have bought whatever bollocks story the police told you! The only reason it tracked you down is because of _us_."

Rose poked the inside of her cheek with her tongue yet again, struggling to maintain her cool. "So you're saying, the universe revolves around _you_ three?"

Luna and I cried, "Hell yeah!" the same time Dad replied, "Sort of, yeah," and he sent us both annoyed looks. Oh, we made his life interesting and we all knew it.

"Believe me, if you had _any_ idea who we were, you might understand about . . . oh, a hundredth of it." Okay, so maybe that was a little rude and disrespectful of me but it was too late to take back.

Surprisingly, Rose took it fairly well. "You three are _so_ full of it, aren't you?"

"Sort of, yeah!" we said together. There was no point in denying it, the evidence was right in front of all of us.

Rose started asking about the living plastic again and, bored, Luna and I walked ahead. "D'you think he likes her?" she asked me quietly, as to make sure neither of them overheard.

"What do you mean by that? In what way?" I was cautious- there was no way he liked her in an anything but platonic way, but I had to make sure. Dad wouldn't want it any other way, not after the Time War.

She snapped her head up and her eyes flared. "What do you mean by _that?_ I meant as a person. . . . Do you think he likes her any _other_ way?"

"No, no," I immediately denied to soothe her nerves. "She's human, after all. And she's a child. A teenager, at best. She's pretty, yes, but . . . He wouldn't do that, Luna, right? He wouldn't." Now she had me as wound up as her.

Her gaze didn't leave the ground, but she bit her lip pensively. Behind us, Dad and Rose chatted and laughed as if they were old friends. Jealousy burned me up inside. She finally responded, "No, I don't think so. He wouldn't do that to us. I don't even think he'd _want_ to. Not with everything we've lost. Every _one_ we've lost."

After a long moment's thought, I deduced, "He's lonely. He covers it up, but he is. I know he is." I lowered my head in shame- we weren't enough for him to be happy.

"No, he isn't, he has us!" As I eyed her sadly, choosing to remain silent, she sobered up and thought it over. "H-he can't be. We're the last ones. We're the last Time Lords. We're the _only_ ones that could ever understand what he's going through, and vice versa!" She was yelling defensively by this point and garnered Dad's attention. He looked over at us, concerned, but I waved him off, too caught up in the moment to care. We were too far ahead for him to hear us word-for-word anyway.

"Maybe he's tired of being a father," I suggested and her face contorted with hurt, but I pressed on, "I mean, he'll never be truly, properly lonely because he has us but maybe he needs _more_. Maybe he needs a friend that isn't us, another companion. We can't hold that against him, Luna."

This was really striking a chord in her and I began to feel guilty for upsetting her so much. "So we're not enough for him? We lost our entire family, Elodie! _All of them!_ Our mother, our siblings, our grandparents, our nieces, our nephews. . . . We're all he has left and he's all we have left so how can we _not be good enough?!_ "

Dad definitely overheard the very last bit because she shouted it and he hurried over to us, concerned. "What are you two arguing about?" He didn't need to ask- he probably already knew.

"It's none of your business," Luna spat, but I knew her well enough to know it was a cover to mask her true feelings- she was hurting, and she didn't want him to see.

He arched an eyebrow and I thought she was in for it, but luckily for her, Rose joined us and interrupted their potential feud. "Everything all right over here?"

Dad could see right through the both of us but now wasn't the time to hash out our feelings, so I said cooly, "We're fine, Dad. Carry on."

He didn't believe me and I didn't blame him, but he reluctantly turned back to Rose anyway. Luna was seeing them both in a whole new light and she practically glowed envy- I knew where she was coming from, it's not like I wanted to share my dad either. Rose asked him, "Really, though, Doctor, tell me. Who are you? Who is this family?"

As I mentioned earlier, us Time Lords had telepathic abilities though the three of us nearly always blocked each other out. But Luna was so furious from before that her guard slipped and the harsh thought _A broken family_ entered both my and my father's heads. We both flinched- but I agreed, even if I never would say it out loud. Even Luna wouldn't outright admit it, we heard it by sheer accident only: a slip-up.

A large, contagious grin spread across his face- a bit forced for Rose's sake, so she wouldn't see any of our pain. "It's like what we were saying earlier, about the turn of the Earth." He reached out and grabbed Luna's and my hand, and signaled for us to take Rose's. Grudgingly, we did.

"It's like when you're a kid," he said almost wistfully, "when they tell you the world's turning and you can't believe it because it looks like everything's standing still."

I always knew Gallifrey rotated because I could feel it, but it was still a bit of a shock when I discovered the mechanics of it- not exactly for the reasons he stated, though. More because there was such a terrible war raging on I just couldn't believe that our planet still had it in her to turn. So many of our people were dying every second of every minute of every hour of every day of every year . . . but not Gallifrey. Gallifrey never gave up. Not until the very end.

"I can feel it," Dad said strongly and then squeezed our hands, a hint for us to throw in our two cents. Well, Luna didn't need any encouragement for that.

"We can feel it," Luna and I chimed in together.

"The turn of the Earth beneath our feet," I began, injecting a bit of an eery tone just to creep her out a little. Why, you may ask? Because it was a whole mess of fun.

"The ground beneath our feet is spinning a thousand miles an hour," Dad added, and we closed our eyes to almost become one with the movement. It was terrifying, in a way. There was this neverending feeling that we could fly off the face of a planet if gravity were not present, but . . . we lived for that sensation, we _lived_ for danger.

Luna refused to be outdone, so she concluded with the best bit, "The entire planet hurtling around the sun at sixty-seven thousand miles per hour, and we can feel it."

That could have been the end to it, but I wasn't exactly the most modest person out there and I did not want to be shown up. "We're clinging to the edge of the planet." Luna opened up her eyes to stick out her tongue and I sneered back.

"We're falling through space, you and us," Dad finished, "clinging to the skin of this tiny little world and if we let go. . . ." He dropped our hands and we let go of Rose's at the same time. Dad smiled a sad, serene little smile. "That's who we are. Now, forget us, Rose Tyler. Go home."

That was our cue to start walking back to the TARDIS. Dad stepped in first, then Luna, and neither of them looked back, but I glanced over my shoulder to see a enchanted, captivated but crestfallen blonde ape. Rose Tyler . . .

I couldn't look at her anymore as I walked inside and closed the door behind me, listening to the familiar wheezing noise as we left, because . . . it occurred to me that we were abandoning her.


End file.
